An unforgettable, beautiful shock
by Wontokki-s
Summary: "But as time passes by, I think the reason to why I keep coming back is you," Erza had said. (Jerza Modern Timetravel AU / smut if you squint)


Erza was beautiful, Jellal thought.

From the very first moment he laid his eyes on Erza, that's been what he thought all along. Their first meeting was odd. Erza appeared randomly out of nowhere in the dojo, like as if she appeared out of thin air, and suddenly after a few moments of watching Jellal spar with the coach, Erza volunteered to join to be Jellal's official sparring partner. It was a weird request, for none of the members of the team wanted to spar with Jellal due to the fact that he was pretty damn good in kendo and they keep on losing to him no matter what. A stranger, or a newcomer in fact, with no knowledge of kendo and how to even do it, suddenly volunteered to be his sparring match and everyone else thought she was crazy. But Jellal didn't mind, having a sparring partner with the salient scarlet-haired beauty was something he could cope with.

Turns out, Erza was a fast learner. It was within one lesson she was able to pick up the basics, and even caught the coach and Jellal off guard. There was something about Erza that made Jellal want to know more about her, but before he could even approach Erza to introduce himself properly, the latter was gone.

Jellal notices that Erza comes into the dojo at exactly 03.01pm, and he doesn't know how or when but Erza seems to always be coming from behind Jellal, despite the door being in front or to the right of Jellal. He had asked if Erza was a ghost in a joking manner, to which the woman pouted at. Jellal thought Erza's pout was adorable, and he loved to see more of it.

With every practice, Erza keeps getting better, even developing her skills faster than those who have been in the team for over 3 years. Erza was only in her 8th practice when she was almost on par with Jellal, everyone was amazed. Now, the coach would just leave the two of them alone to spar, something Jellal secretly thanked the coach for.

Even with the gear helmet covering some parts of Erza's face, Jellal still thought she was beautiful. The way Erza's eyes light up with confidence and determination was beautiful to Jellal too. He didn't want to admit but he loves it when she strikes forward, their helmets clashing against each other's because then, Jellal would get to have an even closer look at Erza's prepossessing features.

Jellal was in love, and it was so evident that the coach even asked him once. Of course, Jellal denied but in his heart, he did know he was in love with Erza. Jellal loved every moment they spent together, although they only meet for around 4 hours per week. But between sparring matches, Jellal actually got to know some things about Erza.

Erza has a younger sister named Wendy. Erza was 19 years old. Erza loves strawberry cake. Erza's a fan of knights and weaponry. Erza prefers action movies rather than sappy romance ones. Erza's favorite drink is strawberry soda.

It's all those small things about Erza that made Jellal fall in love with the other a little more and more. But there was something that he found out that made him afraid to fall in love deeper with the other. After a while of getting to know each other and getting comfortable, Erza revealed she was from the future. It was unbelievable at first because time-traveling was something debatable but also impossible. But Erza showed him a rustic looking watch as proof, and once appeared in front of Jellal at the dojo out of thin air.

Jellal asked, why does Erza keep coming back to the past when she's from the future. Erza tells him that the first time she time traveled, she did it out of curiosity and ended up at the dojo.

"But as time passes by, I think the reason why I keep coming back is you," Erza had said, and it took every muscle of Jellal's to restrain himself from pulling Erza into his arms and capture her lips into a tender kiss.

Alas, he gave in to his urges. He grabbed Erza by the waist and pressed his lips against the other's for a kiss. Erza was flustered, but Jellal even more. He didn't mean to, but he managed to tell Erza how he feels. Erza happily accepted, with confessions of her feelings towards him.

2 months passed since they started dating. Erza had come to the year 2017 at most 3 days per week, though she couldn't stay for more than 4 hours, Jellal was still happy. After kendo practice, they would lay side by side, drenched in sweat after a whole sparring match. Erza loved to sneak in some touches, wanting Jellal close to her every moment they can spend together.

Things got a little more serious when Erza was in the dojo's shower, thinking about the situation back home when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from the back, feeling her back being pressed against a familiar body. Jellal. Erza grew red - the red on her cheeks almost on par with the color of her hair, - noticing how the both of them were too close together and without any garments on whatsoever, the intimate position got Erza's mind going crazy.

Jellal, on the other hand, had thought Erza was beautiful like how she always was. Seeing Erza's naked body was new to Jellal, but it was enough to put Jellal's mind in a frenzy. He didn't know where he got that courage from but he lets himself approach Erza quietly from the back and pull the smaller woman towards his body. Skin to skin contact was definitely making Jellal lose his mind, and that's when they had their first time.

Jellal expected his first time to be less wild than this, but here he is, with Erza laying on the bench of the shower room, legs spread wide and underneath Jellal's weight, squirming and moaning melodiously to Jellal's name as the latter thrusts his girth in and out of Erza's tight crevice. He loved it, Jellal loved it. Jellal found Erza beautiful when her legs are spread, her warm core taking Jellal's length so well and pretty sounds escaping from those plush lips of Erza's. Erza was just breathtakingly beautiful and Jellal felt lucky.

Everything was going well, until Erza suddenly appeared looking solemn. The words that came out next was "I'm being sought after.".

Jellal thought someone wanted his Erza all to themselves, but it seems like Erza had broken laws in the future by time traveling. Apparently, Erza didn't know the watch she had taken was one belonging to E.N.D, a well-known time traveler that was deemed to be dead a long time ago, and apparently owning a watch belonging to him and using it was against the law and is punishable by death. The thought itself scares Jellal, he wouldn't want something bad to happen to Erza. Albeit the fact that he didn't want Erza to risk her life by going back to the past to spend time with him, Jellal was selfish. The fact that they don't even have every day together like a regular couple does already make it difficult for him, but now that the government is on Erza's tail just makes it harder.

The thought of Erza being captured by the government haunts Jellal's mind every night. Although the other keeps appearing at the dojo on the promised days, Jellal couldn't help but grow even more worried with each passing day. He had convinced Erza to ditch her time and stay with him in the past, but that would even be more dangerous as it might tamper with the current timeline and would lead to further consequences. Before Erza left to go back to the future, Jellal had embraced the other's smaller frame in his arms, tightly hugging the other and he wished he didn't let go because little did he know that was the last time he ever got to hold Erza in his arms.

The next promised day comes and Erza didn't appear. It's already 04:01 pm, and no sight of the beautiful scarlet-haired woman. The worry and fear build up inside of Jellal, he decided to think of a positive outcome. Maybe Erza couldn't make it that day. But days passed and still no sign of Erza.

Letting go of your first love was never easy, and Jellal wasn't even ready to let Erza go. He prays every night before he sleeps to at least see Erza once again. He had stopped coming for kendo classes, skipped school totally and his parents don't even know when he would come out of the room. After Erza's disappearance, everything had changed for Jellal, just like how it did when Erza came into his life.

It was weeks after Erza's disappearance and Jellal found himself staring at a watch, similar to the one that Erza had shown him once before, the device that she used to time travel. Someone had delivered it to him that day, with no return address or sender name. The year set on the watch was 2047, and Jellal could see the initials E.N.D engraved on the brown leather.

Without hesitation, he pressed the button.

—

A/N: So that's it! I hope you enjoyed, and I actually wrote this fic with another pairing but I changed the names and pronouns to fit Jerza. If any of you finds this plot familiar, it's from a music video.


End file.
